Sherry's Reason
by Ray Anavi
Summary: Sherry adalah gadis cantik dari Kota Zephyr. Tak sedikit penggemarnya yang berasal dari kota lain yang mau repot untuk datang ke bazaar hanya demi melihat Sherry. Memang, penggemarnya tak sebanyak penggemar Marian. Tapi mengapa ia justru memilih pemuda yang dapat dikatakan err… miskin ekspresi? Another HMGB fic... Semi-sekuel -?- Harmony Day Love... RnR
1. Chapter 1

**SHERRY'S REASON**

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship

**Rated**: K+

**Pair**: Lloyd/Sherry

**Disclaimer**: Terakhir kali main Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar sih, masih kecantum Marvelous Inc.

**Summary**: Sherry adalah gadis cantik dari Kota Zephyr. Tak sedikit penggemarnya yang berasal dari kota lain yang mau repot untuk datang ke bazaar hanya demi melihat Sherry. Memang, penggemarnya tak sebanyak penggemar Marian. Tapi toh tak hanya petani yang ingin mencari bibit saja, melainkan banyak pemuda yang mampir ke standnya hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya. Tapi mengapa ia justru memilih pemuda yang dapat dikatakan err… miskin ekspresi?

**A/N:** pengennya bilang ini sekuel dari _Harmony Day Love_ jadi dibaca dulu aja #Plak~! Salah, dink. Tapi kalo dibilang sekuel bukannya nyambung ya, ceritanya? Fic ini cuma ada hubungannya. Jadi ada adegan di _Harmony Day Love_ yang (mungkin) keselip di sini.

**Warning**: Typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, ending maksa, flashback seret ide, etc, etc… xp

Don't like? Don't read~

Like? Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Chappie 1: The Meeting

-Summer 19th, year 3, at 6.00 p.m.-

-Gretel's House-

Normal POV

"Sempurna~" kata istri dari satu-satunya pengajar di Kota Zephyr. Ditatanya ruang tamu rumahnya sedemikian rupa. Tak lupa ia juga menyiapkan camilan untuk mereka –ia dan teman-temannya- yang berjanji akan berkumpul sekitar pukul 7 p.m. untuk mengobrol sambil melakukan perayaan sederhana untuk Sherry yang dua hari lagi akan menikah.

"Tok… tok…" suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan petani wanita itu dari kesibukannya. Ia segera membukakan pintu dan tersenyum ketika mendapati siapa tamunya. Seorang pemuda emerald dan gadis ruby berdiri di depan rumahnya. Sang pemuda tersenyum riang, sedang gadis di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Ia masih terlalu malu karena pemuda emerald itu menggenggam tangannya sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Gretel.

"Wah… kalian sudah semakin mesra saja, ya? Ayo, silakan masuk," ajak Gretel pada keduanya. Dirk –pemuda emerald- menanggapinya dengan ceria –seperti biasa-, sedangkan Antoniette –gadis ruby- mengangguk sambil menahan rona di wajahnya, menanggapi pujian (atau ejekan?) dari Gretel di awal percakapan mereka.

"Aku pulang sayang," bersamaan dengan pintu dibuka, masuk seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang hampir menyerupai Dirk, namun dengan garis wajah -?- yang jauh lebih tegas yang menampakkan kedewasaannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah ketika dilihatnya Dirk dan Antoniette sedang menatapnya cengo. Sedetik kemudian tawa meledak dari Dirk.

"Hahaha~ Kakak mesra sekali~ aku jadi iri~" kata Dirk dengan nada mengejeknya yang khas.

"Ah, kukira masih belum ada yang datang. Padahal aku sudah sengaja pulang lebih awal," katanya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Hehe~ tidak perlu malu begitu, Kak. Aku 'kan tadi hanya bercanda~ lagipula aku itu adikmu~" kata Dirk berjalan mendekati Ivan, lalu menepuk bahu kakaknya. Ivan menatap lembut ke adiknya, teringat dengan sifat adiknya yang kekanakan. Ia hampir lupa dengan sifat adiknya yang suka mengejeknya. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Antoniette, masih canggung. "Oh~ ayolah, Kak~ Antoniette juga nantinya akan jadi adik Kakak," sahut Dirk, seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Ivan. Mendengar itu, wajah Antoniette kembali bersemu, sedangkan Gretel yang dari tadi melihatnya hanya terkikik.

"Tok… tok…" suara ketukan pintu kembali mengalihkan Gretel dari pembicaraan mereka. Ia kembali membukakan pintu, dan tersenyum –lagi-. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda brunette yang sedang merangkul mesra seorang gadis auburn.

"Kakak~ tumben kakak datang ke sini," kata Gretel riang. "Ah, pasti kakak mau datang karena Freya yang mengajak. Sedangkan ajakanku kemarin ditolak mentah-mentah," lanjutnya memasang wajah cemberut. Hansel –pemuda brunette- hanya tertawa renyah, sedangkan Freya –gadis auburn- tersenyum ramah.

"Adikku ini…" kata Hansel sambil mencubit pipi Gretel.

"Aww~ kakak~!" teriak Gretel ketika Hansel melepaskan cubitannya. Ia menggosok pipinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei, Ivan. Istrimu ini tukang ngambek, ya?" kata Hansel pada Ivan, yang mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai ejekan untuk Gretel. Freya yang melihatnya menyikut pelan lengan pasangannya. Hansel yang mengerti hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Freya. Freya membalas senyumannya lembut. Pasangan yang serasi, bahkan mereka mampu berbicara hanya melalui gesture sederhana. (A/N: co cwit~ #plak~!)

Ivan? Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan terkikik geli, menahan tawa.

"Ivan~ seharusnya kamu 'kan membelaku," rengek Gretel.

"Haha~ maaf. Tapi lebih baik kau mempersilakan mereka masuk, 'sayang'. Tidak baik membiarkan tamu berdiri di depan pintu saja," kata Ivan, memberi penekanan pada kata sayang. Sudah tidak malu lagi rupanya. Wajah Gretel merona ketika Ivan memanggilnya sayang. Ayolah, sekalipun Ivan terbiasa memanggilnya begitu, tapi tidak di depan tamu, bukan?

"Ah, iya. Kalian berdua, ayo masuk," kata Gretel canggung.

Sebelum pintu rumahnya ditutup, Gretel melihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian orange-kuning dan gadis berpakaian putih-pink berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil bercakap-cakap. Ketika melihat Gretel sedang mengamati mereka, mereka berhenti sejenak, berbicara satu sama lain, lalu berlari kecil. Gretel yang melihatnya hanya merasa heran. Mereka berdua tidak sedang diburu waktu 'kan?

"Yay~! Aku menang! Berarti bazaar berikutnya, kamu harus menraktirku, Honey," kata Daisy, si gadis pink-putih, yang tiba terlebih dahulu.

"Baik, Dear. _Everything for you, my Muse_," gombal Angelo, pasangan Daisy, ketika ia sampai di halaman rumah Gretel.

Gretel yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memang ingat Angelo suka bertaruh. Tapi biasanya dengan Dirk, atau akhir-akhir ini Hansel. Tapi ia tidak pernah melihat Angelo mengajak Daisy bertaruh. _'Dasar maniak taruhan,' _batin Gretel. Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi, Gretel mempersilakan pasangan di depannya untuk masuk dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

-Summer 19th, year 3, at 7.32 p.m.-

-Gretel's House-

Normal POV

"Iya~ aku juga heran mengapa paman Claude masih belum mengizinkan aku dan Antoniette menikah. Padahal dulu waktu aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, paman Claude berjanji akan membahasnya setelah kakak menikah. Aku 'kan ingin cepat-cepat menikah dan punya anak yang lucu-lucu," kata Dirk dengan nada menggerutu. Antoniette sedari tadi hanya berusaha menutup wajahnya dan mengatur irama jantungnya yang berantakan. Ya, sedari tadi topik yang mereka bicarakan mengenai kapan Dirk akan menyusul kakaknya. Hansel? Ia sudah terlebih dahulu menikah dengan Freya sebelum Ivan dan Gretel menikah. Kalau ditanya alasanya, ia tidak mau dilengkahi adiknya -salah satu keegoisan Hansel-. Sedangkan sekalipun Angelo dan Daisy belum menikah, namun mereka sudah merencanakan pesta pernikahan yang meriah di akhir tahun.

"Kurasa, orang yang tadi disebut paman Claude itu berharap kamu lebih dewasa lagi, Dirk. Tidak perlu seperti Lloyd atau kakakmu. Seperti aku saja," kata Hansel menyeringai, memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"Huh~! Kakak dewasa? Aku salah dengar sepertinya?" ejek Gretel sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di samping telinga kirinya. Hansel yang mendengar hanya memelototinya sebagai tanda protes. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa menyaksikan pertengkaran kakak-beradik ini.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong tentang kak Lloyd, aku heran mengapa kak Sherry bisa suka dengannya. Padahal fansnya kak Sherry 'kan lumayan banyak. Mengapa ia justru memilih kak Lloyd yang galak itu?" tanya Dirk pada yang lainnya. Yang lainnya hanya menanggapinya dengan menggeleng. Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya.

"Iya juga, ya? Sebaiknya nanti kita tanyakan pada Sherry atau Lloyd sekalian. Tapi sudah jam segini, mereka belum datang juga. Apa mereka lupa, ya?" tanya Gretel sambil melihat jam.

"Rasanya tak mungkin Sherry lupa. Ia 'kan-"

"Tok… tok…" suara ketukan pintu memotong perkataan Ivan.

"Mungkin itu Sherry dan Lloyd," kata Freya. Gretel mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Dibukakannya pintu. Ia terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang ada di depan pintunya. Seorang gadis berpakaian biru dengan seorang laki-laki kekar.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan Sherry karena ini sudah malam. Tadinya ia menunggu Lloyd di rumah. Tapi Lloyd menelepon dan mengatakan kalau di Kota Mineral sedang ada badai musim panas sehingga ia tidak bisa pulang hari ini," kata Felix menjawab tatapan heran dari Gretel. "Nah, ayah pulang dulu. Jangan pulang terlalu larut. Selamat bersenang-senang," kata Felix. Sherry hanya mengangguk menanggapi nasihat ayahnya itu.

"Gretel?" tanya Sherry cemas melihat si empunya rumah tengah berdiri kaku.

"Ah, iya," tukas Gretel cepat. Sepertinya otaknya masih mencerna separuh dari perkataan walikota Zephyr ini. "Ayo masuk Sherry," ajaknya.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Ray kembali setelah sekian minggu (Readers: gapentingg!)…. Dan yaaa, Ray kembali di Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar! Ahaha~ tapi anoo~ ini koq fandom Harvest Moon sepi kali yak? Huhu~ ayo ramaikan lagi fandom Harvest Moon #joget #geplaked

Fic ini Ray buat disela-sela jam kelas kala ngantuk, jadi ya beginilah jadinyaa… rada nyasar-nyasar… #blush… Tapi mungkin karena Ray yang over-pede, jadi fic ini tetep Ray publish dengan coret-sana-coret-sini… #ketawamiris

Ray bingung ini mau cuap-cuap apaa… saking lamanya ga maen ke fanfic… o yaa, fanfic ga bisa dibuka dari hape yak? Apa Cuma hape Ray doang yang ga bisa yahh? Mao baca fic ga masup-masup… TT

Soal typo dan format penulisan Ray yang ancur lebur, Ray minta maap yaa… Ray ga konsisten… Tapi Ray bakal usaha keras lagi buat nyelesaiin fic ini dengan format yang err… seengganya masih bisa dibaca dan dipahami… hehe~ laluu, Ray rada bingung sih… kalo perempuan udah nikah itu masih disebut gadis apa udah beda lagi sih panggilannya? kalo ngelanjutin chappie nyaa, Ray ga berani janji bakal kelar cepet… Tapi Ray usahain libur taon baru Ray update #aminamin~

Sepertinya Ray terlalu cerewet #liat A/N di atas…. Errr…. Mind to Review? #senyumempatjari

Arigatou~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**SHERRY'S REASON**

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship

**Rated**: K+

**Pair**: Lloyd/Sherry

**Disclaimer**: Terakhir kali main Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar sih, masih kecantum Marvelous Inc.

**Summary**: Sherry adalah gadis cantik dari Kota Zephyr. Tak sedikit penggemarnya yang berasal dari kota lain yang mau repot untuk datang ke bazaar hanya demi melihat Sherry. Memang, penggemarnya tak sebanyak penggemar Marian. Tapi toh tak hanya petani yang ingin mencari bibit saja, melainkan banyak pemuda yang mampir ke standnya hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya. Tapi mengapa ia justru memilih pemuda yang dapat dikatakan err… miskin ekspresi?

**A/N:** pengennya bilang ini sekuel dari _Harmony Day Love_ jadi dibaca dulu aja #Plak~! Salah, dink. Tapi kalo dibilang sekuel bukannya nyambung ya, ceritanya? Fic ini cuma ada hubungannya. Jadi ada adegan di _Harmony Day Love_ yang (mungkin) keselip di sini.

**Warning**: Typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, ending maksa, flashback seret ide, etc, etc… xp

Don't like? Don't read~

Like? Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Chappie 2: The Question

-Summer 19th, year 3, at 8.13 p.m.-

-Gretel's House-

Normal POV

Suasana di rumah Gretel masih meriah, mengingat adanya suatu perayaan di sana. Tapi mereka menyadari adanya hawa muram dari gadis berpakaian serba biru di depannya. Wajar jika ia merasa muram. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dan ia sedang berada dalam pesta sederhana yang diadakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya –yang membuatnya terharu- tapi di sana, di pesta itu, tidak ada sosok Lloyd, pemuda yang dicintainya.

Well, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Lloyd sepenuhnya. Lloyd tetap pergi ke Kota Mineral hari ini untuk mengambil pesanannya, seperti biasanya. Lloyd juga sudah berjanji akan segera pulang khusus untuk menemani Sherry menghadiri pesta itu. Salahkan cuaca di Kota Mineral yang kurang bersahabat hari ini, lebih tepatnya sejak siang tadi, sehingga Lloyd tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Sherry untuk pulang dan terpaksa menginap di Inn.

Antoniette, gadis yang hubungannya lebih dekat dengan Sherry tentu mengetahui betul apa yang dirasakan Sherry menghampiri Sherry, duduk di sebelahnya. Dielusnya bahu Sherry perlahan, menyadarkannya dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, Antoniette. Ada apa? Mengapa tidak makan bersama Dirk?" tanya Sherry dengan senyum canggung yang terulas di bibirnya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu ditemani. Dirk juga sedang asik melahap _cream croquette_nya. Jadi akan lebih baik kalau aku menemanimu di sini. Lagipula, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang kamu pikirkan," jawab Antoniette ramah. Ya, sejak berpacaran dengan Dirk, sifat dingin Antoniette mulai berubah menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang sedang asik melahap _cream croquette_nya itu.

"Terima kasih, Antoniette. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kok" dusta Sherry.

"Kurasa memang ada sesuatu yang sedang kamu sembunyikan, Sherry," kata Freya tiba-tiba menanggapi. Di sampingnya, masih setia berdiri pemuda brunette, seolah tidak ingin berpisah sedetik pun dari istrinya itu.

"Jadi, maukah kamu menceritakan masalahmu?" tanya tuan –atau nyonya?- rumah membawakan sepiring cookies. Suaminya juga berjalan di sampingnya, sambil membawakan nampan berisi beberapa jus dengan berbagai warna. Di belakangnya, pemuda bermata emerald membuntutinya, sambil membawa sepiring _cream croquette_.

Angelo dan Daisy yang tadinya tengah sibuk bergombal –lupakan-, ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Saat ini, mereka tengah mengerumuni Sherry, seolah-olah Sherry adalah seorang artis terkenal yang masuk ke desa.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu? Kami akan membantu sebisa kami," Ivan bertanya pada Sherry.

Sejenak Sherry ragu untuk menceritakannya. Ia sedih hanya karena hal sesederhana ini? Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Tapi segala sesuatu tentang Lloyd memang membuat anak dari walikota Zephyr ini menjadi orang lain, mengabaikan segala hal rasional lainnya. Sherry menatap yang lainnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku agak sedikit kecewa karena Lloyd tidak bisa berkumpul di sini. Pesta ini untuk kami, tapi ia tidak bisa ikut merayakannya dan malah terjebak di Kota Mineral karena badai," terang Sherry. Yang lain hanya mengangguk, mengerti.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa membantu untuk hal yang seperti ini".

"Tidak apa-apa, Ivan. Ini hanya keegoisanku saja," jawab Sherry ringan. Ia tersenyum lembut pada semuanya.

Hening.

"Ah~ yaa~!" teriak Dirk memecahkan kesunyian itu. Yang lainnya terkejut menanggapinya, memelototi Dirk yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran dari pemuda kekanakan itu. Antoniette menatap kekasihnya lembut -setelah sempat menenangkan perasaan terkejutnya itu-, tiba-tiba tangan kanannya menyentil dahi Dirk.

"Kamu itu mengejutkan kita tahu!" geram Antoniette itu. Ya, sifat yang satu ini memang belum bisa hilang. Pemuda di hadapannya ini hanya mengaduh sambil mengelus dahinya yang nyut-nyutan. Ia lalu kembali menampakkan deretan giginya. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan 'hadiah' penuh cinta dari Antoniette. Yang lainnya hanya bisa bergeleng-geleng melihat pasangan kekasih ini.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak begitu?" tanya Ivan, lebih tenang. Ia memang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kelakuan adiknya. Hidup bersama selama 20 tahun lebih telah membuatnya mengetahui betul karakter adiknya –sekalipun sebelumnya ia sempat lupa-.

"Aku ingatt~ aku ingat~" kata Dirk ceria. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari yang lainnya.

"Apa yang kau ingat, bocah? Ingat kalau kau kalah taruhan denganku dan Angelo?" tanya Hansel dengan nada _sarcasm_. Angelo yang mendengar namanya dan kata 'taruhan' disebut hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya, Dirk memang kurang beruntung dalam taruhan mereka kali ini.

"Bukan~ bukan itu Kak Hansel," rengek Dirk. Digelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia teringat dengan taruhan yang mereka bertiga kemarin buat. Dalam hati, ia merutuk pada Lloyd yang menjadi objek taruhan mereka kali ini.

"Lalu?" tanya Daisy keheranan.

"Itu~ aku mau tanya ke Kak Sherry. 'Apa alasan Kak Sherry bisa menyukai Kak Lloyd' itu, lho," kata Dirk riang. Sepertinya ia ingin menjelaskan kepada semuanya mengenai apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi rasanya tidak bagi Sherry. Wajahnya seketika memerah mendengar pernyataan Dirk itu. Bukankah pernyataan itu secara tidak langsung merupakan suatu pertanyaan baginya? Apalagi melihat tatapan mereka yang beralih dari Dirk ke arahnya. Tatapan yang diisi dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Sherry menatap satu-persatu dari mereka. Ia lalu mendesah ringan. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa lari dari keadaan ini. Tatapan mereka seakan mengatakan _'Beri tahu kami atau lihat apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti'_. Ng… sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Tatapan itu tidak berasal dari semuanya. Hanya Ivan yang menatapnya datar sambil tersenyum penuh arti, Dirk yang tetap tersenyum riang, dan Antoniette yang menatapnya acuh-tak-acuh –lupakan, memang seperti itu cara gadis ruby itu menatap-.

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada Lloyd, sampai kapanpun," kata Sherry lemah.

"Wuahh~ Jadi Kak Lloyd belum tahu?" Gadis yang akan melepas status lajangnya dua hari itu hanya mengangguk pelan, menanggapi pertanyaan dari pemuda _childish_ itu.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mau berjanji, 'kan?" tanya Freya. Tak disangka, ia memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar akan hal ini. mereka saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk mantap, menyetujui. Lalu, tatapan mereka kembali ke arah putri dari walikota Zephyr. Gadis yang ditatap itu mendesah napas ringan, lalu memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Update~! Pengennya sesuai janji, tapi ternyata Ray ngaret… gomen ne~ TT

Seneng banget liat fandom HMI mulai rame lagii… yayy~~ #celingukan di fandom HMI

Anoo~ kayaknya semakin dibaca semakin OOC yaa? Tapi itu Ray uda usahain se-ga-OOC mungkin koq… ada yang bisa membantu memperbaiki ke-OOC-an mereka, mungkin? Kalo soal typo, selama dicari sii ga nemu… tapi kalo ternyata masi selip, mohn dimaapkan dan dikoreksi yaa, Minna~ :3

Ahh~ yaaa… sebelum kelupaan… Ray ucapin selamat natal dan taon baru 2014 ya minna… maap banget Ray telat ucapinnya… semoga di taon ini, author-author bisa nyelesaiin semua fic nyaa, bae yang rikues maupun yang belom tamat, reader berkembang menjadi author (biar makin rame fandomnyaa), silent reader berkembang menjadi review reader (ada gituh?), dan segala harapan-harapan bae lainnya untuk kaliann~ aminamin~ 0:D

Ngg~ sepertinya cukup cuap-cuap gapenting dari Ray… mind to review?

Arigatou~ ^^


End file.
